Undiscovered planets and feelings
by T'Pura
Summary: This is not BL. If I make one it will be M-Rated. But anyway: A young girl get's the chance of her life, a trip with the uss enterprise. A new world has been discovered and our favorite team is asigned to check it out
1. Prologue Part 1

First of all, this is a new adventure. It is set in the 2009 movie universe. But in my story Spock never had a "relationship" with Uhura.

I hope you will enjoy my interpretation of a new logical Star Trek story. For now I am thinking about a romantic tint, but I do not know with who or how it will develop. I have many great ideas for couples so, maybe later on. But first a good development of a story.

* * *

It was 2 hours before the shuttle left to the U.S.S enterprise , when I heard the news, Communication Commander Uhura had got some kind of flue. And now they were searching for a par-time replacement. I knew I could do this, I studied Alien languages since I could read. It was my dream to work for Star Fleet as a translator, but after I became a Cadet I realized, it was everything I had expected. As a Cadet you just had to do the dirty work. I had to do this, I had to prove myself and the other people that I was capable of the more heavier work. My name is Emerald T'Soi. And the last one is not my surname, I don't have one. What I do have is a human name and a vulcan name. I was born 24 years ago on earth. My "father" came here for research, he was a Vulcan. My mother was his "science rat," I was the result. Half human, Half Vulcan. There are a couple of us on earth. But most of them weren't blessed with the logical thinking and human feelings. Just like my "father" I have pointy ears and green blood, and his logical thinking. I gained my mothers red curly hair and her freckles and thank god her human feelings.

Even though there are many aliens on earth I never fitted in, luckily people at star fleet did accept me for what I am. I knew Spock, first officer of the U.S.S Enterprise is a Half breed too, another reason to get the job, my question is how it was to be a halfbreed on Vulcan. A ran as fast as I could and when I reached the hall and then I saw the shuttle that was being prepared for duty. And in front of it the Captain of the U.S.S enterprise, James T. Kirk. He looked upset and angry, behind him the half vulcan, looking emotionless but in his eyes there was a sparkle of emotion. I took a deep breath and walked to them, "Captain Kirk, is there a opportunity for us to talk about the current situation, with you and your ship not having a Communication Commander." He turned around and I saw him looking desperately, "Spit it out, just tell me you know someone with a language talent." he spoke with a nervous voice. "Well actually Captain, I would like to offer myself as a candidate for that position. I understand Vulcan, 2 dialects of Romulan and I am currently studie the third one."

The Captain opened his mouth and spoke, "Welcome on board Communication Commander, what was your name again?" before I could answer his question, the first officer started to speak. "How can you do that in all of sudden we do not know who she is. We are not even sure, if she actually speaks Romulan?" "And maybe you should realize that she was about to answer the question about who she was, and that she is standing right next to you, sir. As I wanted to say, my name is Emerald T'Soi." while I spoke a turned my head to the first officer. "And I do speak Romulan, Hnafirh'rau. Ssuaj, merht Ssuaj-difv, ih'hwi saehne*?"

"Yes I do understand some words Romulan, but there is something not very logical you have a human name and a vulcan name. I presume you are one of the half Vulcans,like me, but it's quite unusual to have a human name. Is it possible you are raised on earth? And which name do you prefer to be called, miss." the first officer spoke. And I opened my mouth, "I prefer to be called Emerald. My vulcan name is only for the ones I really trust and know why they are allowed to call me like that. But that is not a matter for now, Captain, are you 100% sure of your choice. Are you willing to make me Communication Commander?" The man nodded and walked to the entrance of the ship. "Get your stuff together, I'll make sure you have a room. Meet me here in 20 minutes I explain what we are going to do, and what we want you to do." I nodded in agreement. And walked to my room, where I grabbed some of the necessary stuff.

* * *

Translation:

*"Let's see. I understand, but do you understand, first officer?"


	2. Prologue Part 2

It didn't took me much time to get my stuff together, and when I checked everything for the second time I knew I had everything I needed. Except for for the uniform, but I assumed that would be something that will be taken care off. As I walked out of my room, one of my friends walked up to me and spoke, "Emerald I heard the news, girl, you are one lucky girl/ I am also assigned to the U.S.S enterprise, but you are on the bridge. Damn girl, you make me jealous. Don't get all to flirty with that Captain okay, 'cuz I tell ya he is damn fine, and then you'll make me even more jealous. Unless you are more of the silent intelligent man, if you know what I mean." her voice was full of joy. Like she always has, her name is J'vonte' , we entered the academy together and we always stayed together. She is one of the few that is allowed to call me by my Vulcan name. She knows why she can say it, and she knows about my father.

"J'vonte, please stop, you really think I would hook up with Captain Playboy. If I ever start a relationship, I want it to be serious and true love, and I rather don't have a relationship with one of the crew. But maybe if I get the chance I'll try to introduce you to him. But I don't think we'll get that close. I'm a par time replacement. But I need to go, the Captain, is going to enlighten me about the job and about the mission, I'll see you on the ship." as I spoke, I hugged her and left.

With my bag I walked to the Shuttle, I saw some of the crew gather together and saw them laughing. Now I would be on the bridge, I wouldn't be able to see my friends that often. Even though I've spoken with some of the people on the bridge I never really got aquinted with them. When I walked to the group I recognized the Asian man he was the Pilot. I've met him before, at the science lab. I knew his last name, that was Sulu. But I do not remember his first one. "Ehm Excuse me, You are Mr. Sulu the Pilot, right?" "Yes that is me, you must be Uhura her replacement. Anyway I'm indeed Hikaru Sulu. Nice to meet you, but I do recognize you from somewhere. Have we met before?" his voice was friendly just like his smile. "Yes I think we did, maybe on the ship, I've been assigned to the research lab once before maybe we have met then?" He nodded and while he did the Captain walked to me.

"Commander Emerald, please follow me." His voice was formal, but his grin was playful. "Yes, Captain." He walked to a door in the corner of the large space. "Here give me your bag, It's not very polite of me to let a lady walk with a bag that heavy." he winked and took my bag. Even though it was not that heavy for me, it was for humans. And he showed it, his face looked shocked."Sir, may I remind you of the fact that I am probably 4 times stronger than you are." "Yeah but why so much stuff? Women, never gonna understand them. And something els, just call me Jim or Kirk if there isn't anyone els. "

"Yes, Jim." I smiled.

"So about the mission" while he spoke he opened a door, in the room there was a huge screen, a long table, but just three chairs. The left one was seated by the first officer. We only shared a couple of seconds of eye contact, then he looked away. "First take a seat." and I took the seat on the right side. The screened turned on an a planet was shown. "This is a planet, but I assume you all ready saw that. Not a single person lives there. Well not as we knew since the last check. But a couple of days a go, Romulan messages had been sent from there, and we assume there is a Romulan colony settled there. Since we are not sure, we just have to check it. Your job, translate what they say, and send my messages to them. As you might have seen, this planet is similar to what we call a jungle. If the small chance appears we have to go on land, it can be very warm. But since you and mr. Spock are used to the Vulcan weather, it won't be a problem, will it." and he turned the screen off. "We will leave in a hour. If you have anything to discuss ask mr. Spock he will he'll explain everything, I have a meeting with Bones, so see you soon!" and he left.

"Do you have any unanswered questions, Commander?" I nodded, "How was life as half-Vulcan, on Vulcan?" as I asked he looked shocked, but corrected himself immediately. "Fascinating. When I found out you were raised on Earth I was actually questioning it myself, how would life be as a half-Vulcan on Earth. But to answer yours, it was.. Illogical, first they saw me as dirt. Then I got accepted because I was more Vulcan as they thought I would be. But then they called my human-side a handicap. And I left. Some Vulcans still accept me because I saved them, others still see me as dirt. But on the logical side, they only can think logical, for them it is mostly logical to see me as dirt. I refused a very special offer that not even normal Vulcans will ever get."

"You refused to go to the Vulcan Science Academy, because they saw your human-side as a handicap, wow. That must have been hard. I had no idea. On earth people did accept me in some sort of way. But I went to a normal school, which was to easy. People saw me as a nerd, and thought I was weird, but they left me for who I was. The few Vulcans on earth saw me, just as you as dirt. But my father, he saw me as a study object. He used my mother to see what would happen. Once in 5 years he came to earth just to look if I changed, how high my IQ was and how strong I was. Never he took the time to know who I really was. "

"We both never belonged, but we did got accepted in Star Fleet. We didn't met the right people before. The people here, they like you build on trust and knowledge. If you know what you do, and help others with it. They will like for the person you are, not what race you are. Most of them. The person Jim left to, Bones, he has the urge to call me a green blooded hobgoblin. He doesn't like Vulcans that much. He prefers his thinking above the logical thinking. And sometimes it is logical, and sometimes it isn't. I think we should enter the shuttle. Let's go." I took my bag and walked just behind him. When we both walked to the shuttle, the Captain petted the First Officer on his back. "So that is your type, hmm" the captain grinned. "I'm not implying she is, so I don't know why you would make such a illogical comment." " I saw the sparkle in your eye, bud." A green blush appeared on the half-Vulcan cheek. Didn't they realize I was still there?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Get used to it, they are always like that. The name is McCoy, but they call me Bones around here." So he is the one who calls Spock a green blooded hobgoblin. "Saphire, nice meeting you, mr. red blood science dwarf." "Vulcan?" "Half" "Nice speaking to you Miss green blood hobgoblin." "Your laces are loose" he looked down, and right when he did I planted my fist in his face.


End file.
